


don’t think, just feel

by nashisanasshole



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, One Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole
Summary: Piper then cupped her hands on Annabeth’s face once again, smiling at her warmly.“Don’t think.”“What?”“Just feel.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	don’t think, just feel

don’t think, just feel

Piper studied the girl sitting next to her. It was one in the afternoon and the majority of students had their eyes half-closed, drunken from the warm afternoon sun shining into the lecture hall. But among those tired, yawning students, the blonde girl next to Piper arduously jotted down notes on her brown notebook as Professor McHugh continued to blabber on about platform capitalism, drawing unintelligible charts on the chalkboard. Her stormy grey eyes sparked with curiosity from time to time, which Piper loved to study. 

The girl’s name was Annabeth Chase, whom Piper had a deep crush in. And as embarrassing it was, Piper fell in love with Annabeth the moment she saw her. Piper still remembered the first time she saw the blonde, studious girl—it was the first day of her Sociology class. Piper dragged her tired feet into the lecture hall, wanting to already drop the class when she saw Annabeth tapping away on her laptop in the front row. Annabeth was wearing a white tank top which showed off her athletic figure, with a pair of glasses resting on her nose. As if allured, Piper found herself sitting next to her and introducing herself to Annabeth. 

“Hi,” Piper said, a bit excitedly. “I’m Piper.”

Instead of eyeing her suspiciously, wondering who this girl was, and why she was suddenly introducing herself, Annabeth closed her laptop and shot a charming smile back. “Hiya, I’m Annabeth.”

From that day on, Piper and Annabeth bonded with each other. They studied for their Sociology exam together at the school cafe, but mostly just ended up laughing at each others’ impersonation of Professor McHugh. Annabeth brought her homemade vegan banana bread over to Piper’s dormitory while they watched The Breakfast Club or occasionally other cheap Hollywood blockbusters just to shit on them. They would sometimes have spontaneous dance parties in the dormitory living room, singing random High School Musical songs, as Annabeth pretended to be Troy while Piper sang as Gabriella. 

They would sometimes end up cuddling in bed at each others’ dorms, or even on the living room sofa, and Piper would always feel her heart flutter with Annabeth spooning her from the back until she woke up in the morning alone. Annabeth would occasionally leave handwritten notes or even get her a breakfast muffin from the cafeteria, but it always left Piper a bit sad, not having Annabeth next to her in the morning. She was still very sweet—giving Piper daily compliments which made her blush or remembering her favorite vegan pizza. But Piper wanted their relationship to be more than this. And she hoped Annabeth felt the same.

“Piper.” Piper snapped out from her daydream and blinked, as she met Annabeth’s eyes. She gave her a warm smile. “We’re dismissed.”

Piper noticed sleepy students hurriedly leaving the lecture hall with cowered postures, smiling awkwardly at Professor McHugh, who only shot a judging glance back. He also gave Piper a momentary glare, as she sheepishly nodded, then shoved her laptop and notebook into her backpack and followed Annabeth out of the lecture hall. 

“God, I’m tired,” Annabeth said, stretching her arms out and letting out a satisfied sigh. Despite how she claimed she was tired, Annabeth was looking lovelier than ever—her blonde ponytail tumbled down to the side of her shoulder and she had pushed her glasses up to the head, and her hair was now naturally out of her face. Today, she was wearing an ivory-color hoodie and a pair of loose jean shorts. Her converse highs were white, watching with the color of her hoodie.

Piper smiled then linked arms with her. “Wanna chill in my room before the party?” Celebrating the end of the semester, one of the houses on campus hosted an early 2000s nostalgia party, which the two girls had been eagerly waiting for the whole week. The party was supposed to commence after eight-o’clock, which gave plenty of time for Annabeth to take a quick nap and get ready.

“Sure, only if you’re okay with it.”

Piper let out a happy chuckle. “God, when am I ever not okay having you around, Chase?”

Annabeth simply smiled warmly. “You love me too much.”

Piper wanted to make a clever comeback to her semi-flirty remark but slowly felt her cheeks reddening as she simply shrugged and looked away. You’re not wrong, Piper mumbled internally. 

Annabeth, fortunately, didn’t seem to notice such demeanor as the two of them walked out of the Sociology department building. The autumn wind was cold, but standing side-by-side with Annabeth, Piper could feel the warmth spreading across her body. The sweet, heart-tingly sensation warmed her heart, as the two continued walking toward Piper’s dormitory.

Piper woke up to Justin Bieber’s One Time ringing inside her head. The last thing she remembered was Annabeth passing out in her bed the moment they arrived in Piper’s room, softly snoring away. Piper ended up falling asleep next to her, lightly hugging her from behind. Now she woke up with Justin Bieber repeatedly singing Aye, aye, aye, aye… 

Not the most ideal way to wake up from a nice nap, but the view in front of her was enough to abate Piper’s frustration. Annabeth was already up, and Piper assumed she made a quick trip to her dorm room for her outfit to match tonight’s party because she was wearing some low-rise camouflage pants with a cropped white shirt. Annabeth had clad her arms with bracelets and a bulky black watch, and her tightly tied ponytail was now untied, her blonde hair naturally falling on her shoulders. 

Annabeth noticed Piper groggily waking up from her nap as she grinned. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Not Justin Bieber,” Piper groaned. “Why not Fallin’ or Party in the U.S.A.?”

“C’mon, you gotta admit Justin Bieber was part of everyone’s childhood in the late 2000s.”

Piper narrowed her eyes but her lips curled into a smile watching Annabeth happily humming to the lyrics of the song. She shot up from her bed and started singing along to the song, dancing wildly, as Annabeth laughed, half-surprised, half-delighted. Piper tried pulling up from the bed as Annabeth seemed to refuse but she resignedly got up, allowing herself to enjoy the music. Her blonde hair swayed with the way her body moved, as the sunset outside the window gave her a halo with an orange hue. 

You're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure

Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)

I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)...

After dancing wildly to the nostalgic 2008 hit, it took a hot second for Piper to realize that she had her hands around Annabeth’s neck, while Annabeth’s hand rested comfortably on her waist. Piper then noticed how romantic One Time as a song—it was an appropriate song to almost slow dance to. Her face felt like it was burning as Annabeth met her eyes. Their faces were a bit too close and Piper had to swallow nervously. Was this it?

It was LMFAO’s Shots that broke their eye contact. Annabeth apparently had played a 2000s playlist and inconveniently, the 2000s party duo’s hectic song was up next. Piper jumped in place, startled at a man yelling out of Annabeth’s Bluetooth speakers. Annabeth coughed awkwardly, lowered the speaker volume, and sat on Piper’s bed as Piper managed to let out a light chuckle.

“Typical late 2000s.”

“Yeah.”

Piper mumbled I should probably get ready, and Annabeth nodded, changing the song to Avril Lavigne’s Best Damn Thing. Luckily, the awkward tension in the air seemed to slowly fade away with Avril Lavigne joyously singing, I’m the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen. Annabeth sang along to the lyrics as Piper slipped into her wardrobe, feeling her face hot against the palm of her hands. She shook her head and focused and picked up an outfit. 

The tackier the better, Piper thought, pushing the thought of Annabeth to the side as she slipped in a low-rise denim skirt, a white tank top, and a baby blue velvet zip-up hoodie. Normally, Piper would hate anything that would draw attention to her, but thinking how everybody at the party will look semi-tacky and flamboyant, Piper had to smile how she looked like in the mirror. She was also attending the party with Annabeth, and with Annabeth, Piper felt like she could do anything.

I look like Ashley Tisdale, Piper scoffed and realized it was a good thing.

“So, am I Ashley Tisdale enough to attend the party?” Piper peeped out of her wardrobe, still slightly embarrassed. 

Annabeth looked at Piper’s outfit and chortled. “That’s definitely something I’ve seen Ashley Tisdale wear on the red carpet in 2007.” She paused, took a moment to see Piper. Her eyes moved up and down, and Piper felt her cheeks warm. “You look cute.”

“Why thank you,” Piper curtsied, feeling a wide grin spreading on her face. “If I add some butterfly clips to my hair, I think I will complete the whole look.”

Annabeth nodded in agreement as Piper headed over to her desk drawer and pulled out colorful plastic butterfly hair clips. She chose blue and pink to match with her hoodie and clipped it into her braid, finishing her 2000s girl look. She twirled around and faced Annabeth, who had a smug grin on her face.

“You’re a dork.”

Piper flirtatiously winked back.

When she checked her digital clock on her desk, it was already a little over seven.

“Alright, you ready for a lil’ pre-game?” Piper reached under her head, pulling out a bottle of vodka and Pepsi coke, meeting Annabeth in the eye.

She straightened herself on the bed. “Let’s get on with it.”

—

The party was better than Piper expected: the DJ had an excellent choice of song, playing Justin Timberlake’s Cry Me A River and Alicia Key’s Fallin’ one moment, and then Miley Cyrus’s Party in the U.S.A., and Ke$ha’s TiK ToK at another. It had a good mixture of early and late 2000s songs. Annabeth sang along to the lyrics of every single song, smiling at Piper. It made Piper happy to see Annabeth clearly enjoying this party. 

“Hey, do you want more drinks?” Piper asked Annabeth, to which Annabeth shook her head. She already looked pretty red and tipsy from the pregame, which was surprising, considering they only took one or two shots of vodka mixed with Pepsi cola. Note to self, Piper thought, Annabeth’s alcohol tolerance is quite low. 

Piper shrugged and told her she will go quickly grab some drinks in the kitchen area as Annabeth nodded, continuing singing to Avril Lavigne’s Girlfriend.

When Piper got to the kitchen, a guy and a girl were making out in the sink area, and a group of guys was snickering with each other in the corner of the kitchen. Minding very little to what they had to talk about, Piper grabbed a red solo cup and poured a bit of vodka to the bottom of the cup. She then added some Coca-cola which was conveniently on the kitchen counter and sipped on her drink. Swallowing down the bitter yet sweet liquid, Piper could already feel her face reddening. Piper saw Annabeth across the room as she danced away, singing to Mr. Brightside. 

They made eye contact, and it felt magical, to feel acknowledged by each other in a vast sea of people who couldn’t care less of who they were. Piper smiled, and Annabeth beamed back, her blonde hair swaying left and right. 

After a few songs, as Piper was about to throw her red solo cup away to join Annabeth, someone stopped in her way. Piper groaned as she looked up, seeing a tall white guy with curly brown hair.

“What’s up?” The guy asked. Piper already hated where this conversation was going.

She signed, then tried her best not to sound annoyed. “I’m here with someone, thank you very much.”

“Well, I’m Christian, and this is my boy Jonas here,” Christian ignored Piper as he pulled over another guy with a similar hairstyle and a smug smile, which Piper concluded that this is the hairstyle frat boys are going for these days. Jonas continued. “You can bring your friend. We’ll have fun, eh? Two boys and two gals, whatcha say?”

Piper rolled her eyes. This is why I hate parties, Piper thought. She then politely managed to say, “No thank you, go tag some other girl.”

Thinking the boys got a hint, Piper started walking back towards the dancefloor, when she felt a tug on her wrist. When she looked back, Christian held on her wrist, with a smirk Piper had to scowl at. “C’mon, we just wanna hang with some cute girls tonight.”

Frustrated, just as Piper was about to shove Christian away, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Knock it off, fuckers.”

When Piper turned around, she saw Annabeth, her face no longer red. She looked pretty sober, as she ran her hair along with her blonde hair. She looked angry—and for Piper, it was startling to see Annabeth angry. Christian scoffed, his disgusting grin still plastered on his face. “You’re her friend, right? We’re just trying to have fun! C’mon, I know you guys want to make out with strangers tonight, eh?”

Annabeth smiled smugly. “We really don’t need strangers to make out with.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my girlfriend you’re holding onto.”

Annabeth walked forward and gave a cold glare to Christian and Jonas. She then yanked Christian’s hand out of Piper’s and instead linked her fingers with hers. Piper didn’t know if it was the alcohol but she felt her face suddenly reddening, as Annabeth led them back to the dancefloor. Piper glanced back, seeing Christian clicked his tongue and Jonas scowling at them back, as they slowly walked away. When Piper looked back to the front, all she could see was Annabeth’s back and her blonde hair swaying as they waded through the crowd of people to get to the dancefloor.

When Annabeth finally stopped, she took one glance back at the kitchen with her eyebrows all scrunched up. Then she held onto Piper’s face, her visage softening. Under the dim light, it was surprising to see Annabeth’s face plastered with worry. It was a face Piper didn’t know Annabeth was capable of making, and to realize that she was one of those few people in life to see her face in such worry, Piper couldn’t help but feel special. But then, remembering Annabeth recalling her as her girlfriend, she felt her face reddening, which was embarrassing considering Annabeth was holding onto her face. 

“Hey, you okay? Your face is really hot.” Annabeth’s voice was full of concern.

Piper slowly cupped her hands over Annabeth’s and pulled it away from her face. “I’m fine. It’s just—what you said back there…”

It was now Annabeth’s turn for her face to turn red. She slipped her hand away from Piper’s and covered her mouth, clearly embarrassed. “God, Pipes. I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable with me saying that—“

Piper shook her head before Annabeth could even continue. “Stop, Chase. Why would I be uncomfortable with it?”

Annabeth looked into Piper’s eyes and replied sheepishly. “I—I don’t know. We’re just…” Annabeth rubbed her neck as she paused before carefully finishing her sentence. “...friends?” Piper felt bad for feeling this way, but seeing Annabeth blushing was new, and she had to admit, Annabeth looked cute with her face all reddened. 

And it was reliving to see that Annabeth too, sensed that there was something more than friendship between them. The way she carefully uttered the word “friend,” clearly scared of how Piper might react, was enough for Piper to giggle joyously. 

Before Annabeth could say anything, Piper cupped her hands on Annabeth’s face, tiptoed, and kissed her lips. Annabeth remained stiff, probably nervous, and Piper let her hands rest on Annabeth’s shoulder to comfort her. Annabeth’s lips were soft—her lips reminded Piper of those Christmas cookies she used to eat when she was young: sweet and warm. 

Piper felt her stomach twisting in a knot, her heart also fluttering like crazy. Having Annabeth so close to her, Piper smelled a whiff of a citrusy scent, as it tickled the end of her nose. Piper bit Annabeth’s lower lip before pulling away.

Annabeth’s face was so red Piper was starting to get worried if she was going to explode. Then sharply inhaling, Annabeth covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “I… why did you do that?”

Piper simply smiled, hanging arms over Annabeth’s shoulders. “I love you, Annabeth Chase. I know you love me, too.”

Annabeth remained flustered. Piper simply grinned, enjoying Annabeth’s reaction. Harsh, but she couldn’t help it. Annabeth being flustered was adorable. “It’s just… I don’t think we should be doing this—”

“Why not?”

Annabeth bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t even know how… to properly kiss a girl.”

Piper had to let out a laugh for this one. Seeing the way she sheepishly said that, Piper couldn’t help but want to hug Annabeth tight. Piper then cupped her hands on Annabeth’s face once again, smiling at her warmly.

“Don’t think.”

“What?”

“Just feel.”

Piper brushed Annabeth’s lips before pulling her face closer in once again, as their lips met each other. Piper smiled, as an adrenaline rush shot through her body. She stroked Annabeth’s long curly blonde hair to reassure her, that’s she’s here for her. Annabeth seemed to relax, as her head tilted to the side, slowly moving her lips with Piper’s. Piper opened her eyes for a second, wanting to check if this simply wasn’t a fragment of her imagination, and surely, it wasn’t. Piper saw Annabeth’s closed eyes, as she felt butterflies in her stomach, wrapping her arms around Annabeth’s neck. Unlike before, Annabeth’s relaxed arms found itself slowly wrapped around Piper’s waist, as Piper felt her bracelets against her back, through her velvet hoodie. 

And as Piper was trying to pull back, Annabeth deepened the kiss, parting Piper’s lips and biting into her lower lips. Piper let out a small gasp and shuddered, feeling her knees giving in. Her toes curled in, feeling her and Annabeth’s lips sealed. A low moan came out of Piper’s throat and she instantly felt her face heating up, feeling Annabeth’s lips curl into a smile on her lips. It felt electric, and Piper felt like the world stopped, and it was only the two of them just feeling each other on the dancefloor. 

Annabeth finally then pulled away from Piper, leaving Piper taking one or two deep breaths, then facing Annabeth with an impish smile. “You told me you didn’t even know how to properly kiss a girl.”

Annabeth ran her land through her hair, smiling sheepishly. “I still don’t. I just did what you told me to do.”

Piper tilted her head quizzically.

“I… stopped thinking, just focused on feeling you.”

Piper felt her face blushing, bringing herself closer to Annabeth. She smiled. “Well, you’re good.”

Annabeth simply blushed.

It took a while for Piper to register that they were still at the dancefloor, as Justin Bieber’s adolescent voice started to fill the speakers. The song was One Time, the very song the two girls listened to in Piper’s room. When Piper looked at Annabeth, they had to exchange happy glances with each other, as she threw her arms back on Annabeth’s neck, while Annabeth’s hand rested comfortably at her waist.

“Never thought I’d be semi-slow-dancing with my girlfriend to a Justin Bieber song.”

Piper laughed. “Trust me, Chase. Me neither.”

Annabeth carefully planted a kiss on Piper’s forehead, as Piper then let her head rest on Annabeth’s shoulder, the two of them still swaying left to right along to the song. Time stopped, and at that moment, Piper couldn’t care less of what people might think of her. All it mattered was that she was in the embrace of Annabeth, feeling loved. 

Your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

My breath is your breath

And your heart (is my heart)

Justin Bieber, One Time (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> you might ask why i chose a justin bieber song.... well let’s just say that i was feeling super nostalgic and listening to late 2000s early 2010s songs while writing this fic oops


End file.
